walking_deadroad_to_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Abraham
Info Abraham Ford is a main character first encountered in Issue 53 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and was a Sergeant in the U.S. Army and a sports coach before the outbreak. Following the death of Tyreese, Abraham later takes on the role of Rick Grimes' right hand man. His main role in the group is to assist keeping the group members safe from any type of threat. He was also part of the group with Eugene & Rosita. Comic Link Abraham 5★ Leader Skill All Strong teammates get +30% HP and +30% Defense. Adrenaline Rush Time to Shine: Fully heal self. All teammates get +40% Attack for 3 turns. Please note that there is a known issue with AR description.http://forum.scopely.com/showthread.php?2510-Abraham-AR-Time-to-Shine Stats Abraham 5★ "Something to Fear" Leader Skill Does not have one Specialist Skill Collateral Damage: When this character performs a Critical Attack on an enemy, they will deal splash damage to up to two adjacent enemies. Adrenaline Rush Line of Pain: Deal 425% Damage to a line of enemies. All teammates get +40% attack for one turn. Stats Abraham 5★ "Life Among Them" Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Execution: When this character attacks an enemy that has 20% HP or less, the enemy will be immediately defeated. Adrenaline Rush Revenant Strike: Deal 275% Damage to up to three enemies and revive one teammate with 50% of their max HP. Stats Abraham 4★ "Fear The Hunters" Leader Skill All melee teammates get 30% defense. Adrenaline Rush Calculated Strike : Deal 250% damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. Stats Abraham "Something to Fear #2" Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Decapitate: When this character lands the killing blow on an enemy, that enemy can not be revived. Adrenaline Rush Vicious Volley: '''Deal 550% Damage. 200 Damage bleeding, and taunt for 2 turns to one enemy. This character gets +25% Defense and regains up to 25% of their max HP for 2 turns. Stats Abraham 5★ "Something to Fear" #2 (Non Playable Character) Leader Skill All Alert teammates get +30% hp and a very large bonus to ap when taking damage Specialist Skill '''Command: While this character is defending, the previous ally to take an action this turn will receive a bonus action. That ally will be unable to act the next turn. Adrenaline Rush Vicious Volley: Deal 250% damage and 325 damage bleeding for 2 turns up to 3 enemies Stats Abraham 5★ "Road To Survival" #1 Leader Skill Does Not Have One Specialist Skill Neutralize: When This Character Attacks An Enemy that has 90% or more Adrenaline the enemy will be impaired for 1 turn Adrenaline Rush Sweeping Fire: Deal 325% damage To A Group Of Enemies Stats Abraham 5* "Survival Road" #2 Leader Skill Does not have one Specialist Skill Hemorrhage: when this specialist lands a critical hit on a enemy that enemy suffers extreme bleeding that worsens every turn Bleed Damage per turn. Adrenaline Rush Military Focus: Deal 300% Damage to one enemy This Character gets +145 attack and +100 Crit for 2 turns. Stats Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Strong Category:Healer Category:Alert Category:Fast Category:Hunter Category:Soldier Category:Peacekeeper Category:Fear the Hunters Category:Something to Fear Category:Ultra Rare Characters Category:Epic Characters Category:AOE Attack